Two hearts, One Soul
by xx-kasumi
Summary: Two hearts, One soul...two people who share the same soul only in different bodies.
1. Hungry

My first story on group had settled down and was planning to stay there for the night. Kagome sat down where her sleeping bag lay. She sighed as she looked at Inuyasha searching through her backpack for ramen.

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept them close pointing one finger up and said " Inuyasha, there aren't any ramen in there, I told you when I got here I forgot them at home."

Inuyasha seemed to not notice her speaking, he sensed someone watching him and said, " What are you looking at? Where's the damn ramen Kagome?" he said still unpacking all her stuff in her backpack.

She flared " I told you I forgot them at home! Why don't you eat the stuff I made for you! Sango, Miroku, and Shippo seem to like it even Kirara!" she yelled making a big scene.

Inuyasha blinked " Well they are idiots…they're all going to get sick by eating your foods and besides I bet they are just eating it cause there's nothing else around here for them to eat!" he argued back at her.

Then they went back and forth until…" INUYASHA SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY! "

"What was that for?" Inuyasha's face was pounded to the ground he twitched and then got up quickly and threw his fist to the floor.

Kagome simply took her chopsticks and ate the food she had made. Inuyasha just sat there watching them eat.

He folded his arms and sighed with attitude like he didn't care. "Whatever." He got up and started to walk to the stream thinking he could catch fish. As he got there he spotted the soul collectors of Kikyo. "Kikyo…" he said softly and started off walking then running. He stopped as he saw Kikyo standing at the streams edge gathering water in her case.

Kikyo knew someone was watching her, without turning she knew it was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…why have you come? "

He just stared at her "Kikyo…" he whispered again to himself.

(Meanwhile)

"Where is he? He'll just starve going all the way to the stream by himself!" Kagome said her eyes searching the forest for him. " Inuyasha…" she sighed.

She waved to Sango and Miroku " Sango, Miroku, Shippo I'm going to go looked for Inuyasha. " And without a response she went off.

Miroku smiled " My dear Sango…now that we are alone…how about we…" his hand was traveling to her bottom.

Sango held her hand up and smacked him. " Miroku! "

"But Sango…why don't you ever look at it on the bright side…" He smiled " We will have children, together!" he chuckled but stopped as he took another slap on the cheek, her handprint was left on his face. He rubbed his cheek dearly.

(At the stream)

She walked toward the stream and she could see two dark figures standing near the stream. "Inuyasha? …" she whispered to herself. She looked up seeing movement in the sky she could see the soul collectors. Knowing Inuyasha if he saw those he would be in search for his beloved Kikyo. Kagome looked at the two pained. She had liked Inuyasha dearly but he could never get over the thought of Kikyo. She stood behind the trees and kept her distance from the two.

Inuyasha couldn't sense Kagome because Kikyo was distracting him. He shook his mind free and said " So where are you staying? " just wanting to know unless he might need her for something. He went to the stream and began to pick up water in his palms drinking it, forgetting everything about food.

Kikyo glanced at him. " That is for me to know…if you should need me though…I'm only the walking dead…I cant do anything so don't count on me, Inuyasha. Kagome has good skills of a priestess…why not ask her?"

Kagome watched silently. She thought, _what? Kikyo is standing up for me? I wonder if she knows I'm here, Inuyasha does not at all distract her. Right?_ She continued to watch as questions filled up her head.

_What was Inuyasha going to say? ………_

A/N

I'm happy with my story! I love how it turned out. At first I had no idea on what was going to happen then I just started to type what I thought the whole group would do. Please review.


	2. Captured

Inuyasha stared at the ground. " Kagome…yes well, I know that…"

Suddenly a demon cry sound came from the sky demons were flying in packs over towards Kagome and Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" he took out the tetsaiga. He watched them pick her up off her feet. She reached her hand out for Inuyasha. He threw his sword to his other hand and nearly touched hers.

"Inuyasha, save Kagome…" Kikyo said swiping her hand away and pointed to where the other demons fled.

He turned his head quickly and yelled " Kagome? …Kagome!" he ran toward the tree she hid behind…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she was raised to her feet. She took her bow and arrows ready to fire at the demons but they kept coming and soon her bow was destroyed.

Inuyasha looked back and forth at Kikyo then at Kagome. He didn't know whom he should save. _Who! _He repeated in his head. _WHO? _He dropped his tetsaiga as though it was useless. He couldn't do anything.

Kagome and Kikyo both cried out his name in unison " Inuyasha! " and they're voices trailed off as the demons left with them.

Inuyasha stood and caught up to his senses that he couldn't just let them go. He took the tetsaiga and ran after the demons. He killed them on his way following them but then…the demons just seemed to disappear in mid air they're scents were gone even Kikyo's and Kagome's. He stood there waiting for them to return when they wouldn't…."no…" he said to himself as if it were his fault they were caught.

"What was Kagome doing here! She should have stayed back with Miroku and Sango! If she wasn't here I wouldn't have to save both of them…I…" he spoke to himself and fell his knees. "Why, am I just saying this because…if Kagome weren't here I would know who to save? If Kagome weren't here I would have saved Kikyo…I know that…I'm sorry Kagome…I shouldn't blame you…" he dragged his feet back to where the group had settled.

Sango and Miroku were already sleeping in the sleeping bags Kagome brought from home. Inuyasha sat down crossed leg and folded his arms leaning against a tree. Kirara mewed at him and walked over to him purring, rubbing her cheek on his knee. He looked down at Kirara with no emotion but sadness and guilt. Sango felt Kirara move away from her hands and she opened her eyes " Kirara?" she asked searching around then seeing Inuyasha with Kirara in his lap.

He sighed, " She just came over here…"

Sango nodded and walked over to Kirara and Inuyasha. " Inuyasha? Something wrong? You don't seem like yourself? Where's Kagome? She went to look for you…" she said looking at him worried.

Inuyasha sighed " A pack of demons came and took her…and Kikyo…we will look for them tomorrow you guys need rest…" he said he wanted it to be morning he had an urge to look for them now and not waste time but Sango and Miroku were pretty worn out with all the battle fighting. Even Inuyasha, but he didn't know, he didn't care at the moment either.

(Kagome and Kikyo Captured)

Kagome fainted, she slowly opened her eyes not fully open she heard Kikyo call for her " ughhh…"

"Kagome? Wake up." Kikyo said in the calmest voice ever being captured by someone she sounded so calm and pleasant.

"W-where are we?" Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw the demons watching them closely.

"I don't know…a strange barrier surrounds us and I cant seem to get out of this, I don't know where my soul collectors are either, without them…." She stopped and struggled to try and get free.

Kagome watched her, "How long was I fainted?"

Kikyo responded with " I'm not sure I just woke up as you did…but earlier I guess…" she said watching the demons fly around them.

A strange and mysterious laugh came upon them. "Hello, hello…." A dark figure said to them. He walked out of the shadows and showed his hideous face.

Kagome shrieked at horror at the face, Kikyo calmly told her to calm down she spoke " Why have you captured us?"

He has a scaly body. He had a long tail following behind him. His tongue was sharp and looked like it splinted in the middle. Some short of demon snake they both thought.

"You have come here as bait…to lure in Inuyasha so I can swallow him and he may digest in my acids." He laughed. He walked over to Kagome and licked her chin with his dark pointy tongue…"I think I might keep you two though."

Kagome closed her eyes and could feel his tongue scrap against her chin gently but she suddenly looked down seeing blood fall from her chin, she kicked the snake " Get away from me!"

Will Inuyasha come in time to save them before the snake kills them for how they are acting or what?

Authors note:

I like this chapter better I have no idea but more stuff happening.

Next time: Inuyasha has no clue where they are. He is lost without knowing Kagome or Kikyo is safe. Is something going to happen to Kikyo and Kagome? Will Inuyasha come in time to save them from they're torture…

To be continued…


	3. Stop Fooling Around

Inuyasha was wide-awake through the whole night. "Damn…when will they wake up…" he yawned, as he got bored.

Shippo was the first to awake, he looked around for Kagome and her tasty foods, but seeing she wasn't there he said to Inuyasha " Hey Inuyasha where's Kagome?

Inuyasha looked at the fox demon and grunted, " Why would you care you stupid fox."

"Because I'm hungry and Kagome's usually here to save me from the vicious half-demon Inuyasha, that why…and she's the one that always tells you to sit which I think is hilarious." Shippo smiled at Inuyasha and chuckled.

Inuyasha made a fist and hit him on his head. " You idiot! Kagome was captured! " Inuyasha gave Shippo four more bumps on the head. "Shows who your messing with."

Shippo cried, "She's gone! We have to save her Inuyasha! Come on what are you waiting for!"

Inuyasha hit him one last time " Don't you think I know that! Sango and Miroku are still asleep and I have no idea how the hell they can sleep with my yelling at a stupid fox demon the size of a rodent!"

Shippo hoped onto Sango " Wake up! We need to look for Kagome! Inuyasha lost her!"

Inuyasha flared " I DIDN'T LOSE HER! THE STUPID DEMONS TOOK HER! ARE YOU IDIOT! THEY TOOK KIKYO TOO NOW HURRY UP AND WAKE UP MIROKU!" he folded his arms.

Sango patted Shippo's bumps and put bandages from Kagome's backpack on his head "This stuff Kagome got from her time should help those bumps."

Shippo nodded at Sango and he went to wake up Miroku.

"Sango? Is that you have you come to finally join me?" Miroku said opening his eyes to see it was Shippo.

Sango gave him a angry face.

Inuyasha was annoyed " WILL YOU ALL STOP PLAYING AROUND WE NEED TO FIND THEM!"

"Who?" Miroku asked.

Sango replied " Kagome and Kikyo, they were captured by demons and were gone with them…Inuyasha couldn't find them after that."

Inuyasha got up "Can we go?"

Sango gathered her hiraikotsu. Miroku got his staff and his spells. Kirara mewed and turned into her true form. Shippo sat upon the large Kirara. Sango hopped onto Kirara.

Miroku and Inuyasha were on foot.

(To Kagome and Kikyo)

The snake demon hissed, " You kicked your master like that…you'll never get away from me. And once Inuyasha come to try to save you…I'll laugh and devour him, you two will get the best seats to watch."

Kagome growled, "I don't care what you do to me but I'm not going to let you eat my friends!"

Kikyo watched her and thought…_friends?_ She had said nothing.

The demon snake hissed again "Sssoo you want to fight iss it?" he said with his words changing with hisses he was changing into his true form. He through his tongue in the air and was a giant snake demon with 4 eyes huge red eyes.

Kagome shocked in her mind didn't show fright. Kikyo wasn't scared either, she was never afraid to die again…she will never be…he body was not real, the hands she has now were not the same hands that helped the young children or the elders when they were sick. The priestess she was, was never real…

The demon snake had now a deep voice and laughed " Die Lady Kagome. "

Kagome looked at him _Lady? He's mistaking me for Kikyo…why does it even matter…I'm just a reincarnation of Kikyo…and nothing can change the way I look or am…Inuyasha doesn't even see the difference in us…but I do…_

Her thoughts were drifted away as the snake demon through his tail at Kagome and the tail cut her us badly she started bleeding and she continued to think _ why fight back…when no one loves you…why…when I'm just a girl…who loves…._

She spitted out blood and a large gash was on her stomach.

The snake demon whipped her with his tail once more silencing her thoughts.

Kikyo's eyes were wide, " Kagome!" As the snake demon lifted his tail again she yelled "Stop, cant you see what you are doing…you kill a mortal a mere mortal…when a body like mine is here…my souls is shared with this girl…if you kill her…what good will it do. Is it going to make you feel better? Will it? I'm already dead, why don't you just STOP SOMEONE IN THIS WORLD LOVES HER SO STOP!" Kikyo said as fury was brought to her pure heart. _Its time…I let go of you my dear Inuyasha…Kagome needs you…_ she said as the snake demon laughed, " So what your saying is you need a beating also?"

She gulped hard and nodded she turned her head to the fainted Kagome " Farewell…take care of Inuyasha…I would have died soon or later without my soul collectors…so its no big deal…I'm not afraid to die…don't worry, its not your fault."

Save us Inuyasha… 

Author's notes:

Wow! I was listening to some slow sad music when writing this and so it kind of was a sad chapter eh… well I hope you liked it…I'm sorry about Kikyo guys…she's not going to die just to tell you that…And Kagome just fainted thanks for the nice reviews!

Chapter 4

Kagome's knocked out. Kikyo is taking on the blows from the demon snake giving up her life to save Kagome's. But will Inuyasha come in time? Kikyo!


	4. Im Comming!

As the snake demon slammed his tail into Kikyo he put the tip of his tail to her chin and then lifted her head " Don't you think you had enough. " he said to her laughing.

She shook her head, no real blood hit the ground only a bright light weren't shown from her wounds. " Let me ask you this though…who are you…"

He smiled " I am Daija, mighty snake." He whipped his tail around Kikyo's leg and released her from her shackles. She fell to the floor with a thump " Why? "

Daija looked at her " You don't know why? To bring Inuyasha here of course it seems as though her may be lost and you running around being lost might give him a clue." He shrugged.

"Im not doing such things." She said, " If you want Inuyasha you should go out and look for him yourself. I have nothing more to do with him…I'm living on the past when I see him."

"The past?" Daija asked, "So you and Inuyasha had something did you?" he asked curiously turning into his other form the one that didn't look to vicious.

"Yes, I guess you can say Inuyasha and I had a special bond…until Naraku messed up our lives" Kikyo began

"Who is this Naraku guy, I hear him a lot now…" Daija asked he short of had a hissing voice.

"No one out of the ordinary…" she said carefree…she looked back at Kagome. " Let her down…she should be the one who gets freed. She took your blows without a cry."

Daija gave her sharp eyes " No. " you two are my prisoners…" he said hovering Kikyo back to her Shackles…She dragged her head. " I'm dying without my soul collectors "

(Meanwhile)

"We'll never find them at this pace, we need to look for them quick…I don't want anything to happen." Miroku said.

"Stop complaining, just pick up your feet you're the one probably dragging us down." Inuyasha said and he ran to a nearby large cave. Dead snakeskin was on the floor, surrounding the cave. Dead bodies of humans were covered up with sand around it.

"This place is foul." Sango said with her mask on. She wore her demon slayer outfit.

Miroku nodded, and covering his nose with his long kimono sleeve.

Inuyasha just went inside…" I can smell Kagome somewhere close. "

Miroku looked around " A strong aura surrounds this place…" he was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Damn Naraku and his schemes." Inuyasha said going in farther.

"I don't think Naraku is up to this you would have seen Kagura and Kanna on the way down here and you would be able to smell they're scent by now right?" Miroku said making a point.

"It's a demon snake I can smell and see him. Kagome. Kikyo. " He said running near the demon snake. "Let them go you filthy snake!" He took out the tetsaiga. He did a direct attack " WIND SCAR!" He slammed the blade to the ground casting a gust o yellow wind to damage the opponent. The snake hissed at Inuyasha.

Kikyo had enough strength to lift her head. " I-I-Inuyasha…."

Kagome's eyes opened slightly she could hear a battle but she was to tired and beat up to look at who it was she just listened…and then knew it was Inuyasha she let her head drag again and she fell into a faint sleep. (She fainted)

"Feh, I've beaten better and more stronger demons than you…your no danger…" Inuyasha said getting ready to make another blow.

Authors Note: So what do you guys think of the stories so far? Great? Good? What? Well I'm continuing sorry for not making stories on the weekends I was really busy with the Science Fair, its half of our grade and as much as I don't want to do it I have to…

Next time…

Saving Kagome and Kikyo isn't all that easy when Inuyasha is injected with poison. And he's still moving! The poisons going to spread fast if he keeps moving at this pace, what is he going to do? Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are in a deep sleep knocked out by the snake how will Inuyasha see another day without support from his friends? When he finally does save them…what's going to happen?


	5. Its always Kikyo

"Hahaha, no danger eh? Lets see if you can handle this." Daija said. A Liquid came from his throat and was spitted on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was shot with venom. But it didn't reach his eyes, which was good. Daija smiled and as Inuyasha was distracted he bit into Inuyasha's arm making a wound with venom going through his blood stream.

Inuyasha groaned, "Humph, like that will ever stop me. Im going to destroy you!" he said as he clutched his hands to his tetsaiga to the floor and yelled "Wind Scar!"

Daija slid on the floor and returned to his normal form his power was draining and he could feel it leaving him. He smirked and hissed " Sssoo, Inuyasha wasss it. I sssee your oh Sssoo very sstrong. But at that rate your bound to die sooner than an hour." He laughed, " If I go down your going down with me." He laughed.

Shippo woke up from his deep knock out and hopped quietly to Kagome and Kikyo. " Kagome. Kagome. " He shook her. "Kikyo. Kikyo." He nudged her. "Wake up." He held they're bow and arrows in his arms. He melted the shackles with his foxfire.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open " S-Shippo? " She woke up her eyes were fully open now. She turned face to him her head still dragged. "Shippo it is you." She gave a weak smile.

Kikyo was awakening also. The Shackles came off without Shippo's foxfire and her aura began to glow. She started to fade and fade until you couldn't sense or see that she was there.

Kagome's eyes looked up at her " Kikyo! " she said loud enough for Daija and Inuyasha to hear.

Shippo gave her the bow and arrows and transformed with the word " Transform!"

Kagome stood up " Daija! Your going down! " She took her arrow and let it slide against her bow she put force and aimed at his head. She let go and a purple flash of light went along with the arrow. "To death to you Daija!" She was now sitting on top of Shippo's transformation. She off to jumped down to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. He caught her with his arms open and let her down to the ground safely. Even though his arm was throbbing he didn't want her to worry.

Daija growled with fury as only her arrow drained his power. " What's in this arrow what kind of girl are you," he said as he closed his eyes the wound to his head was large and he collapsed.

"Its Kagome. Not girl." She said as she reached into his tail to get the shikon jewel shard. "He was no ordinary demon. He had a jewel shard pierced in his skin giving him strength and he didn't even know it."

She turned to Inuyasha but he fainted. Luckily Kagome found Myoga dangling from a hair on Inuyasha suckling out his poisoned blood.

"Im on it Kagome." Myoga smiled happily as he grew from the amount of blood he was getting.

Inuyasha woke up and slacked his neck feeling something tickling him. He looked at his hand to see the fat Myoga. "What the hell are you doing here."

"Just watching. And thanks to me I saved you. Oh and Kagome too." Myoga said trying to get more to blood from Inuyasha.

Kagome shyly kicked the ground " It was nothing. "

Inuyasha looked at where Daija had kept Kagome and Kikyo. "Where's Kikyo?"

Kagome's heart dropped "She faded away somehow Im not sure where she went." She handed him the shikon jewel she found and woke the others and headed out the cave.

Miroku sighed "Inuyasha you said something to Kagome didn't you something not so nice maybe?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Why would you say that she's the one that just walked out like nothing happened."

Sango glared at him " Well did you mention Kikyo? "

Shippo sat on his head " Yeah Inuyasha always talks about Kikyo. "

Inuyasha folded his arms " Why does she get so mad when I talk about Kikyo?"

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku paused.

Shippo nudged his head " And you call me the idiot! Im still young and I can tell that she –"

Sango covered his mouth " I think its better off we don't say anything. "

Miroku nodded and moved closer to Sango. "Sango my dear I am so tired from the battle may let my hand relax on your-" his hand traveled to her bottom.

Sango turned bright red and slapped him. " NO! "

Kagome thought, "I guess Inuyasha never really thought of me as I was gone. I guess he was thinking more of Kikyo. But should I be mad at him. He was just worrying about her. But… he hasn't said a word about me, he didn't ask if I was okay. He never really looked at me like he would to Kikyo. He never really said my name as he would Kikyo. But…I guess it's always going to be this way should I just give up?" she ended her thoughts and looked up at the sky.

Authors note: Whoa…how long have I not updated this story? Hehe sorry I was grounded for three or more weeks so I couldn't get on. I'll try to update more often. I simply like this story. I kind of messed up on some of the things though. So sorry though, uh yeah about Kikyo. I have no idea where she faded off.

Next time:

Kagome's ticked off at Inuyasha and she's getting the thought that maybe they weren't ment to be. She ignoring him and Inuyasha cant take it. He thinks other wise and has no clue that he actually likes her as much as she likes him but he doesn't even know that she likes him.


	6. I want to be left alone!

Kagome looked off at the blue sky she caught a red glimpse from the corner of her eyes " Inuyasha? " she murmured. Then she saw he was with some one. Someone familiar, she turned around to see Kikyo. " Kikyo? " her eyes widen. " No, Inuyasha…" she said her arms straight out as if she were a waiting him to come to her but then he faded and she stood face to face with Kikyo.

Kagome looked deep within her eyes, which showed sadness Kikyo's voice spoke softly " Do you hate me? ". Before she could answer Kikyo began fading also. And the words rang into her ears like bells.

"No, No" she squirmed in her pink sheets. She opened her eyes to see it was only a dream. _Wow, why does that dream always come up when I sleep at night? _She thought, as she got ready for school. _I wonder if my friends have changed since I left…_she let out as sigh _Oh no I have to face Hojo. Whose probably going to give me some health tips. _She sighed; going downstairs for a hot warm breakfast " Mom you're the best! " she said rubbing her hands together when she saw her favorite foods on the table.

After breakfast she walked to school. " Everything seems so new to Me. " she mumbled feeling awkward.

"Oh my Gosh! Is that Kagome!" she heard the familiar voiced of her friends.

"Its you it really is you!" one gave her a big hug, " So how's your nose doing? Your grandpa told me you were suffering from the lost of blood from your nose. "

_Grandpa is getting crazy with this, how can that even happen…maybe from a nosebleed or something._ "Oh yeah I'm fine." She forced a smile.

"Kagome!" a voice interrupted the girls' chat. _Oh no it's Inuyasha! He's hideous with that red kimono! And hopefully he's wearing that cap I gave him! Who knows what the people will say about it! _

"Um come' on girls uhh…lets go before were late for class!" she tugged at they're clothes trying to drag them to class.

"What's the big hurry we have at least 15 more minutes till' class starts. " one of her friends said. The others agreed with a nod and one of them spoke " Who's that guy in the red jumping around calling your name Kagome? He's so obnoxious. "

"NO BODY! NOW LETS GO!" she said running off toward the front doors of school " Um he probably is looking for some other Kagome! " The others nodded " I guess " one shrugged.

_I'm supposed to be ignoring him like I said I would. He's better off not knowing where I am…but why does he have to be part dog…he's going to find out where I am in a few minutes._ She rushed to class with her friends.

Looking out the window she daydreamed of her dream last night then suddenly Inuyasha's cap appeared. " Um, may I go to the restroom? " she said standing up and raising her hand.

Inuyasha looked around and spotted her they looked at each other for a moment until she said the word he hated the most " SIT! " she ran. " Why are you ignoring me! " he said chasing after her. He took a strong grip at her shoulder and turned her around " What's your problem, you leave without telling me and now your running off. Do you not want to see me? " He asked.

"Why do I need to get your permission to go back? _My_ problem is _you! _Why cant you understand I want to be alone!" she said and fought her way out of his grip. " Inuyasha your such a jerk! " she closed her eyes and ran into Hojo. " K-Kagome! " he looked surprised.

Inuyasha looked at Hojo with a protective glance " Evil Demon let go of her! "

Kagome looked at Inuyasha oddly " Wh-What? Hojo's not evil! "

Next time:

Inuyasha has jealousy written all over him and he can't stand it when Hojo is so nice to Kagome. Something has gotten to Inuyasha and it's tearing him to bits he decides to join Kagome's school for her protection. But one problem Kagome's still ignoring him and she doesn't want him there! Keep reviewing! ;

Authors note: Sorry about not updating so quickly…heh it's been a few months hasn't it. Well this one was long for my absents…hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
